Survivers
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: The whole earth has been infected by a disease causing zombies...What will Courtney, Trent, Duncan and DJ do being the only ones left?  L4D2 related story
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned from such a long absence. My interest in TD series has returned. I hope you enjoy my story; it is a well deserved due to my absence. **

I sat in my apartment rubbing my forehead; I had been studying a case proving a man who was blamed for killing his ex-wife innocent. It was said that she was the last person visiting him before her death.

As I continued, I began to hear noises, like moaning noises. I shook my head just thinking it was the people next door to me until I head the thumping on my door.

'Whoever the hell this is is going to pay dearly!' I thought as I got up from my desk and walked over to my door and when I opened it what I saw I was not prepared to see, two males(I think they are the guys that live across from me) wait…two **dead **males groaning and moaning at my door.

"Is this some type of joke?" I asked angrily thinking the two were playing tricks on me, but they did not respond, they placed their arms forward and tried to grab me. As fast as I could I ran back to my work desk and went into my drawer only to pull out my sliver handgun.

When I turned around one of them was already in my room, I quickly cocked the gun and shot him right between his nose. Slowly he fell to his knees and then all the way onto the ground.

'Now…where is that other one?' After making sure that he was dead, I crept to the corner of the wall to enter the living room and peeked over. There was no sign of him, I sigh softly in relief thinking he must have ran away. 'This has to be a dream, there is no way that this is rea-' I was now face to face with the other zombie that I thought had disappeared, he grabbed my arms slowly reaching in trying to get to my neck.

I struggled and struggled to get him away from me until I began to lose strength to hold him off and I gave up. 'Never in a million years I would have thought I. Courtney Millers would give up…Is this really how I am going to die?' I closed my eyes awaiting the pain but it never arrived,

I reopened my eyes to see the head of the zombie falling off its shoulder making some of their blood gets onto my face.

"Are you alright?" A voice said I saw that it was a man, he had ebony hair that stopped at his neck, his skin tone was a nice peach color and he looked as if he was 5'4.

"Yes",

"I'm Trent, no time to explain now we have to meet up with the others, comon" I nodded my head as I held my handgun in my hand tightly and ran after Trent.

It seems that he led me to a hideout, I still had regrets of following him but for some reason I trusted him.

"Took ya long enough Elvis," Another male voice said, Trent rolled his eyes before throwing his katana to the ground, "Shut up Duncan, I found a live one" Duncan glanced over at me, he had short black hair with a green Mohawk at the top and raised his eyebrow.

"The only undead female and it has to be a stuck-up looking girl?" I glared daggers at him before pointing my index finger at him,

"Listen here **Duncan! **First off, you do not know who I am! Second I am NOT stuck up for your information" While scrolling him he began to chuckle, that made me even angrier.

"What's funny?"

"You" Duncan continued to chuckle, I went up to him and smacked him leaving an echo in the room, "You think you know me now…oh you don't know what you got ahead of you" I smirked at him causing him to gulp and stay quiet.

"What's goin on over here?" A deep male's voice said why are there so many men? Was Duncan telling the truth? He walked over toward us; he was a dark skinned tone and heavy set but not too heavy set because of his muscles.

"Nothing really, just Duncan being Duncan" Trent told him.

"Oh, we have a girl here with us, thought all the women were dead" I looked up at him and smiled, "Names DJ, what about you?"

"Courtney, now can anyone fill me in what happened here?" I was talking to anyone who would answer my question.

"Ok here's the story, those **zombies, **are actually infected people, it seems all of us have gave them the infection but we are immune to it. I found Duncan, the delinquent over there in a hotel room, god knows why but yeah." I automatically knew what and why Duncan was in a hotel room but I placed that at the very back of my mind.

"And I found DJ here in a humane society preventing animals from attacking him." I rubbed my temples this time not believing this is true.

"So you are telling me that everyone else in this world is infected?" Trent and DJ nodded their heads,

"And we are the only people actually alive?" Once again they nodded, I began to laugh loudly, "Haha you've got me there! I'm going to call my parents" I pulled out my iPhone and dialed my parents' number it rang…and rang.

"They're not going to pick up Princess" I gave Duncan the middle finger as I called them once more but again no answer. "Can we leave her here? I am sure I'm not going to get any with 'miss I have a pole in my ass' here" My eye twitched in anger before I shot where Duncan was, inches away from his head.

"Call me Princess one more time and I will shoot your teeth out of your mouth" Duncan raised his hands up in defeat and chuckled, "Fine, fine you win this round" I made a 'hmp' noise and turned my head away from him.

"Princess…" He whispered so that I would not hear him.

"Ok, we have to leave here before the infected found out where we are" Trent went over to the corner of the room and uncovered something, when I looked I saw that It was many weapons.

"Pick your weapon of choice and do it fast, grab a health pack and some of those pills and maybe a few pipe bombs just in case" We all nodded, I ran over to the weapons and stared down at them wonder which one would suit me.

'Shotgun..Eh, Snipers Rifle…hm maybe I'll just get the machine gun' I bent down to grab the gun until I heard Duncan's remarks,

"Mmm, such a sweet little ass for such a stuck-up girl" He licked his lips; I scoffed as I grabbed the midnight black machinegun and raised it to his neck. "Touch me delinquent and I will" I lowered the gun to his 'package' and continued,

"make you unable to touch that 'little' one ever again",

"Sadly, I find that sexy…but I'll watch your warnings Princess" I growled at him.

"It's Courtney! Not princess juvie, and yes I really think that you will watch my warnings as you did my other ones" I walked over where the red health packs sat and grabbed one of them along with the pills beside it and one pipe bomb.

"Dude, I think you should leave her alone, she may be the last woman on earth but don't irk her" DJ told Duncan who didn't seem to care at all. DJ and Trent I like but Duncan…I don't know if I will last with him…

**Hai! I know this is not long enough but I tried! . Well what do you reviewers and DXC fans think? I did this at 2:24 am while playing L4D2. I hope this makes up for my absents and please for my sake R&R and I will love you forever and ever and ever! **

**Sorry for any grammar & mistakes oh and if the TDI cast is OC I apologize! Arigato **


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Surviving

**Well here you guys go, The next chapter! ;3 I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed typing it**

I was running with the others, as I stared around all I could see was a pile of corpses laying on the ground. It smelt horrible, not to my liking.

"Princess, if you do hurry you might get attacked" Smart-ass had to say something; I really could not stand him. "If I get attacked I am blaming you, but I know how to defend myself thank you very much" I told him, I heard him scoff and laugh.

"Hey Courts, you look like you play an instrument" Trent said I guess trying to change the subject, I turned toward him and nodded.

"Clarinet actually" I grinned at him glad he was interested.

"That reminds me of my best friend Geoff, one time his mom told him he had to play an instrument and that made him angry ya know so he decided to play it but things ended badly because-",

"Hey Elvis...Shuddap" Duncan told Trent who pouted, I felt bad for poor Trent, but boy could he talk. **ALOT**

"Duncan don't be mean to Trent, I think he's cute" I smiled at Trent, he had a small blush on his face while Duncan did an irritated look. I thought I heard a wailing sound,

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I put my finger to my lip and ignoring his comment calling me 'sweetheart'; "I hear wailing...maybe it is an alive person" I slowly snuck over to where I heard the noise coming from. I held the machine gun in my hand in a pose that I knew Duncan was probably staring at my assets.

"Uh Huuuuh" The wail began to get louder, "Um Courts I don't think that is a good idea, Geoff tried to calm his girlfriend Bridgette down when she was crying-" DJ put his hand over Trent's mouth,

"If I hear about Geoff once more I will let that thing over there to kick your ass".  
>The wailing stopped, but it soon turned into a low growl."Hey don't talk about Geoff that way, he's my best buddy",<p>

"Not that I care, you won't shut up about him..." The growling and snarling turned to a high scream causing me to cover my ears.

"Guys?" I said but the two kept arguing and DJ didn't notice the figure coming closer to us screaming, I searched around for a melee weapon but could not find one.

"Princess look out!" I raised my eyebrow up at him wondering what he wanted, it then came to me that the scream was right behind me, and it scratched my back with its long, bloody fingernails like claws.  
>I winched as its nails went deep into my back,<p>

Trent quickly reached to grab the katana he had on his back but it was not there, he thought back to when they were in the room he threw it.

"Want something to cry about bitch?" Duncan said that before breaking a branch off a tall tree, he then hit it on its head with the branch. I fell to my knees while the 'Witch' I decided to call her ran away crying. "She's not dead ya know" Trent said to Duncan who ignored him and walked to my side.

He examined my back running his fingers over the three marks that the witch left on my back, I hissed in pain.

"Ok, I'm gonna heal you up, just call me Dr. Duncan" If I had the strength I would knock him in the head but right now I was in a lot of pain, he took his own health pack off of his back and opened it.

"W-Why don't you use mines, not t-that I don't mind",

"Just keep still and let me heal you" I gave in and sat on the ground, which was filthy, I prevented myself from throwing up.

"I'm going to spray you, are you ready?"Duncan lifted the back of my shirt up slowly I was about to respond until he sprayed me without waiting for my answer, It stung like hell! "I didn't even answer you" Duncan shrugged his shoulders

"Dumb, Bastard, green haired..." I mumbled, he shook his head already knowing how stubborn I was, "Fine, go on" He moved away from me rolling his green eyes, his precious jade green eyes…Wait I did not just think that did I? I blushed as I looked for where my gun was; it fell when the witch attacked me. It was not too far from us so I ran and grabbed it.

Duncan leaned against one of the cars resting for a bit, "Duncan! Get off that car!" DJ yelled,

"Why?" The car began to sound its alarm, we all groaned. "Good job genius!" Trent yelled also as he got his Shotgun ready, "Bite me Elvis, we can handle a few zombies…" Better said than how it looked, from all directions the infected came running attracted by the sound of the alarm.

Trent and me stood back to back, the infected were coming our way quickly, "Ready?" He said to me, I smirked as if I never was in pain before and nodded my head, "Always"

**Daah, sorry to stop it here but I chose to, the next chapter will have even more action and Courtney beating on Duncan ;D (Lol jk…or am I) But I appreciate the people that reviewed I love you guys!**

**BlondyCandyGirl: Dwaah thank you so much! . You rock for being my first reviewer! **

**XxXGambitXxXLoverXxX: Dx I'm swrry, I hope you did not start it already. I will be sure to ask for your help; we can work together ;D**

**PrincessXJuvie: Awwie thank you . **

**Anonymous person: I am glad you like it, it makes me happy XD. I will update every other day to let you know. But not all the time**


	3. Chapter 3:Danger

**This one should be longer If not swrry. Enjoy**

**Chapter Three: Danger**

I shot one of the incoming zombies that ran for DJ, I ended up shooting it in its chest making it fly back. Another one came so close to me that it was in my face, I shoved it back with my gun and shot it at least three times.

"I'm outta ammo" DJ yelled, he was struggling to get the many zombies away from him,

"Pipe bomb!" I took it from off of my side, I had warned the others so that they would move out of the way.  
>When I threw it, it began to beep and then landed away from us, the infected ran quickly after it and began trying to attack it, within a few seconds it blew up.<p>

"Hey Trent!" Duncan yelled,

"Yeah?",

"Those zombies are about as dumb as you" Trent chuckled, "Yeah...wait hey!" He said finally realizing with Duncan said.

"Duncan leave Trent alone, we have other things to worry about" I scrolled him; he did his usual scoff and continued to shoot at the infected.

"Yo DJ, ammo over there" I pointed to a table that sat beside a crashed bus; don't really know why there is a table there but this whole thing was unbelievable,

"Thanks sister" I smiled when he said, 'sister'.

"Damn stupid zombies" Duncan cocked his combat shotgun, and then he glanced over at both me and Trent, who remained back to back.

"And Elvis, do you really need to be that close to her I mean come on now!"

I noticed Duncan said that in a slight irritated voice, I couldn't tell if he were jealous or just being an ass.

"Hey don't tell me what to do, if I want to fight alongside of Courts I believe I am allowed to, so back off",

"I believe he just told you delinquent" I laughed at him, he was still so very angry.

"You can all burn in hell," Duncan told us before he walked in the wrong direction; I nudged Trent on his shoulder letting him know I would be back and ran toward Duncan.

"Hey wait up" Yelling was pointless, I think he was ignoring me.

"Duncan",

He just walked faster, I groaned angrily, "You know we were just playing with you right?"  
>Duncan just made a noise, "Where do you plan to go...it isn't safe around-" I was suddenly cut off as I felt myself being wrapped with something very slimy and disgusting, it wrapped around my body and around my mouth.<br>"Finally some peace" Duncan whispered to himself,

"Dmmmm!" I tried to scream out but he could not hear me, and I noticed we were too far from the others for them to see.  
>After many minutes of quiet Duncan turned around to say something to me but began to panic when I was no longer beside him.<p>

"Princess?".

* * *

><p>I was hanging from a ledge, the thing which I'm going to call a smoker, was standing on a hidden rooftop and had the perfect opportunity to catch me,<br>'Today is just not my day...' I decided to stop struggling; it caused the tongue around me to get tighter.

* * *

><p>"Duncan, where's Courtney?" DJ asked, both he and Trent arrived and he saw Duncan without me by his side, "I don't know" He rubbed the back of his neck showing that he was nervous and worried. His focus was on the dirt and filth on the ground,<p>

"Wait a minute…" He bent down to study the ground a bit more, "This looks like dragging marks, as if someone was being dragged back while standing up",

"That's probably Courts! Let's follow it!" Trent said excitedly, (a bit too excited) he even began to run. Duncan was going to call Trent something but he decided to shake it off and follow the trail.

As Trent ran he was not paying attention to his surroundings, he ended up bumping into someone…rather something. 'Damn it' He rubbed his forehead that was in pain.

The thing that he ran into was a rather different looking infected; its body was covered with mud that left a stain on Trent's shirt and its eyes glow with the moonlight.

"Don't just stand there stupid! Shoot it!" Duncan's voice took Trent out of his daze,

He readied his auto-shotgun and aimed for the 'mud man', before Trent could shoot the mud man threw a large chunk on mud (Don't know where it came from) in his face causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. 'God why is he so stupid?' Both Duncan and DJ thought,

"Hey ugly!" The mud man turned his attention on Duncan who stood with his Combat Shotgun pointing at the head of the zombie.

He shot the mud man several times, first in his head and then when it fell to the ground he shot him in the chest. "Eww, get it off me!" Trent was still on the ground busily trying to take the blob of mud that stuck to his face, Duncan mentally smack himself,

"Can I leave him here?" DJ gave Duncan a 'Help him or else' look, Duncan wouldn't admit it but he was afraid of DJ for some reason. Duncan quickly went up to Trent and bent down to him, "Get it offff!",

"Oh my god shut the hell up!" He ran his large hand down the face of Trent, he had to do it a few times for all of the mud to get off, "Big baby" Duncan whispered as he stood up straight and continued to follow the path.

Trent blinked a few times, "I can see now!",

"Oy, get up and come on" DJ pulled Trent up by the collar of his shirt to stand him up.

* * *

><p>'Hm…The tracks end here…' He began to think that it was useless until he looked over at a building to see me hanging from it, I had passed out from the tightness. "Princess!" He screamed, his eyes followed the trace of the tongue wrapped around me and saw it owner of it,<p>

"You damn zombies just love to piss me off today don't cha" He switched his weapon from the shotgun to his twin Magnum Pistols since it was quite a distance for him to be able to use the shotgun and shot above until he heard a 'poof' and a wheeze, The smoker turned to a cloud of green smoke.

As for me I began to fall since the smoker was dead and no longer had his grip on me, Duncan was on his way to catch me until Trent came running(God these guys are always late for stuff .) and ended up having me fall on top of him.

"Uh, Courtney? Where did you come from?" Trent had no clue that I had fell, he was just running to catch up with Duncan, He looked at Duncan who had the exact same irritated face he had with Trent before, "Um…Duncan?",

"I don't wanna hear it" Duncan had put his hand up while shaking his head.

I began to cough a few times before I actually opened my eyes to see Trent under me, "W-wha? Trent!" I quickly rolled off of him and stood up wiping at my clothes, bad thing about it was they were slimy.

"Ughh!" I whined as I stared at my now ruined clothes, and they were expensive.

"Stop worrying about your clothes and worry about your life, ya know zombie attack?" Duncan said in a sarcastic way,

"Oh bite me" I stuck my tongue out at him, "Thank you sweetie for helping me" I helped Trent off of the ground and gave him a peck on the cheek, he blushed quickly.

"Wait WHAT! I saved your life",

"Sure you did Juvie, And I'm a world famous TV star that has people writing about me in fan fictions" Duncan growled angrily at me, "Tell her that I saved her" I didn't think that Trent heard him because he was still blushing and rubbing his cheek where I kissed him at.

"Hey guys, we can't keep staying in one spot, this is a zombie attack as Duncan said" DJ reminded us,

"For know on I am not getting attacked" I made that my major goal because I was not about to be the only girl in the world and helpless. "Pft, yeah like that will happen" Duncan whispered so that I couldn't hear him but I did I just was no going to say anything to him.

"Hey…This looks like a mall" I noticed, I walked over to where the front was, on my left side I saw a zombie bent over and puking on the concrete, 'That is gross….' I thought to myself,

DJ ended up shooting it, I rather felt bad for it…It did not try to attack us but it would probably have eventually.

"Hey it is the mall! Hopefully everything in here is not ruined" I was screaming happily on the inside,

"Don't get too excited, we are not going in there" Of course he would ruin everything.

"Come on Juvie, It's a mall! I'll probably have something useful in there" He still shook his head being the ass he is and always will be,

"It has nothing to do with us escaping" I bit my lip finding it hard for him to agree with me.

"Hey there was supposed to be a car show here! That mean cars are in there!" Trent blurted out, I smiled, and I had to thank him later.

"Well…Fine then in we go" I squealed as both Trent and me ran into the mall like two kids in a candy store, "I hope they get attacked by zombies" Duncan said in a low, serious voice. DJ shrugged his shoulders and went in behind us.

The inside of the store was not what I quite expected, I mean it still looked like the mall it was just dead bodies and disgusting everywhere, zombies laying on the ground and beating on each other,

"Great." I groaned disappointed, "Aw don't be mad Courts! Zombies must love to shop too!" Before I wanted to hug Trent…now I wanted to smack him.

"Oh, this reminds me of this one time me and my buddy Geoff went to the mall, and Geoff stole something and was going to walk out but one of the mall cops…",

"Argh, no more about Geoff!",

"Trent sweetie now is not the time" Trent frowned but agreed by nodding his head.

"Now Elvis, if there are cars here, where are they?" Duncan crossed his arms still holding both Magnums in them,

"Well everyone knows that there not at the entrance of the mall smartass" Trent told Duncan, I had to laugh because it was funny how the word, 'Smartass' came out of Trent's mouth. He had a small slur to it.

"Where are you from anyways?" Duncan hit Trent on the back of his head while asking him that, "Oww!" Trent winched,

"Where I'm from is not any of your business ok" When Duncan was about to hit Trent again, he slapped his hand away and hid behind me, "Tell Duncan to stop bulling me!".

"Duncan, leave Trent alone will you? Take your anger out on those zombies or something, not your teammates", "Teammates? Ha! I won't be staying with you guys for long, remember that I work alone".

Trent tilted his head sideways as he stared at Duncan,

"You sure work alone when you almost cried because you couldn't find Courtney" Duncan's face grew red, "I didn't! Don't lie on me like that you damn bastard!" And with that he turned his head the opposite way, I giggled at his outburst.

"Like I said, don't get used to me being around, now let's find that car" We all nodded our heads.

**Well there you go people! I hope you liked this chapter. I know Trent has been OC, but I wanted him to in a cute little adorable way. I am trying to at least keep all the characters in their normal way but its kind of difficult ya know? With the whole L4D2 theme.**

**For the next chapter I want at least 5-6 reviews ;3**

* * *

><p><strong>XxPurpleChickxX<strong>: **Oh, my god I know right? Horror stories FTW! This is my first horror story BTW. And I am happy you enjoy it darlin'**

**Noah's Twin: Really? I am excited that I am changing your mind about zombie stories! Dwaah ;3 Sorry sweetie that's a secret ;D**

**BlondyCandyGirl: ^/^ Omg you make me love you so much! Dahh! Thank you soooo much**

**Mrs. Perfectionist: I cannot make any promises but I will take your word and try to do that Baby Doll. Was that long enough for you? I hope so ;3**


	4. Chapter 4: Mall

**Honestly I do not like this chapter very much…I was rushing to finish it because I was on a trip to Minnesota for a family reunion and I have to get ready for a funeral tomorrow and on Saturday I have my 3 year old twin sisters party to go to and then a WWE Super show so forgive me if you don't like this chapter or it sounds boring. Also sorry for the shortness, I already know the next chapter will be longer ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mall<strong>

While cruising around the mall a few times since it was quite large, I found some decent clothes to trade for my old ones. "They are just gonna get messed up Princess".

"Yeah I know that, I just needed to be out of those other clothes" Trent found another katana and started swinging it around chuckling.

"Hey Courts, I'm one of those ninjas!" He gave me the widest smile I've ever seen him do and I had to admit he was a cutie but to I could only look at him like a little brother I never had…wait let me rephrase that, the little brother I would trade any day for my idiotic brother.

"Swing that sword around me one more time and you will regret it Elvis" Duncan threaten Trent, he tried his best to not hit him.

Trent frowned, "Aww, I was just having fun, you ruin it all" Duncan scoffed as usual,

"And I care…why?" Duncan asked, this time I smacked him in the back of his head for saying that making him glare at me but it was not working on me.

"Can't you just be nice to him?" I asked putting my hands onto my hips and Duncan shook his head,

"Not on my life, I hate idiots" On the floor, he saw a Louisville Slugger Bat and a smirk came across his devilish face. "I can knock the hell out of those zombies with this baby"

"Ok no more distractions, we need to find that car" DJ reminded us, Duncan placed the slugger in one pouch he had on his back and kept both his guns in his hands just to be safe, Trent kept the Katana in his hand because he was excited to have one in his grip once again and me? I found a axe laying around so that was my weapon, these zombies better be prepared!

"Trent?",

"Yeah?" He responded back to me,

"Where do they usually have the car shows?" It took a minute until Trent finally answered, "Usually on the main floor, since we are already on it, it shouldn't take us long to find it" I nodded my head.

"This is gonna be easy" Duncan decided to run up to the zombies, for him to hate idiots he should hate himself, he hit one of the infested so hard that the bat split its body in half and left a trail of blood on the bat.

We all went to help him out, I was going to remind him that we are a TEAM but as he said before that he didn't consider us his teammates it would not make since,

"Did I ask for your help?" He sounded angry,

"Last I thought you don't need permission to kill sum zombies," DJ said with his back toward Duncan while he was shooting at the zombies that lied on the floor trying to get back up.

"Whatever" Duncan rolled his eyes before going back to attacking more infested.

"Yeeeaaahhh" Trent yelled as he sliced through the zombies easily with his katana, I had to giggle at his eagerness.

It seemed like hours as we got rid of the horde of infested blocking our way to the car, my hands began to sweat and ache as I was clutching the axe to keep it from slipping,

"We are almost there, I can see the car",

"Hold it right there!" An unknown voice said, each one of looked in a different direction trying to figure out where it came from. DJ was the only one who found the right direction, it was a guy, he had white rugged hair that stuck out everywhere,

His pants were torn in different spots and he looked filthy.

"Ah don't know what you guys want but I reckon you leave now" His walk was even messed up, as he walked he had this drunk person walk, ever step he took he staggered.

Trent pointed his shotgun at the man, "Tell us what you want," He said watching his moves carefully.

"Ah'm just warnin you folks" God everything about this man was horrible, his country accent was very…unattractive.

"If you get out of our way we would be pleased to leave" I told him, I saw his eyes wonder up and down my figure causing my anger to raise but I kept quiet, but that didn't help because Duncan seen him.

"Yer pretty hot",

"Er…Thank you?" I responded questionably,

"Back off, unless you want your brains splattered everywhere (Very protective aren't we Duncan?)" Pointing his slugger at the person hoping he would leave us (especially me) alone but he just laughed.

"Ah tried ta fight it" We looked at him confusedly, was this man psycho or something?

He continued slowly staggering toward us, he was breathing roughly, at this time all of us had a weapon pointing at him. Growling was soon heard and his appearance began to change,

"I think he got bit by a zombie or something," said Trent,

"That stuff gets to yer head ya know…" He kept coming closer and closer, finally and ironically, Duncan strikes him in his side. As he fell to his knees Trent shot him in the chest causing the man to hold it by bending over which is when DJ got the opportunity to hit him with a frying pan, he found on the head.

"Ow, that really hurts ya bastards",

"Sorry to do this" I used my axe that went right through his neck severing his head from his body, his hands twitched for a few seconds and then finally stopped. I sigh in relief and wiped the blood on my axe onto his now bloody shirt; my guess is that he almost done transforming.

"You okay sister?" DJ asked me, I nodded my head and forced a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go to this car" I noticed Duncan was already on his way, I shook my head "Why can't he just accept that we are a team? I mean I know I'm the Team Leader and all but he's stubborn" Trent and DJ rubbed the back of their heads.

"What?",

"Well, I didn't know you were the leader…I mean we follow you and all…" Trent tried to finish but I cut him off.

"Of course I'm the team leader, I am a lawyer", "Guess we can't argue with that" DJ chuckled as he turned and went the direction of the car, Trent just gave me a bright smile and followed after DJ.

'Surrounded by men…A girls every dream but it had to be me stuck with them' I began to chuckle myself as I went after the others,

"Well this is perfect, the car is locked" Duncan groaned rubbing his head, "But that's what this baby is for!". "Wait Duncan no-" He broke the window of the car with a full force swing.

"Again? Really?" Trent yelled,

"Oh shut the hell up before I stick this up your ass" Trent coughed nervously and scratched at his head.

"Hurry and get in the car!" I reached my hand into the window and pulled the lock so that it would unlock the other doors, when it opened I slid in,

"I call shotgun!" Trent ran around and hopped into the front seat. "I don't feel like driving…DJ you take the wheel" He slid in the back and closed the door.

"Me?" He said panicking, he did not like to drive under pressure, he knew it was wrong,

"HURRY UP!" I yelled at him for the first time, DJ nods and quickly got into the front seat. The keys sat in the ignition (thank god!) and DJ started the blue, Chevy car up. Zombies piled up on top of the car, in the window shield everywhere! "Go, go, go!" We screamed at him,

'I can do this…' He set the car to drive and stomped his foot on the gas causing the car to drive around the mall and broke a window for us to get out. The zombies that lied on top of the car flew off and landed painfully on the ground, headfirst, back first (ouch!).

* * *

><p>For once, I could say we were safe for a good while, DJ could now drive at any speed he could until we ran out of gas, as soon as that happens we would have to return to our normal state (People on the run).<p>

I soon felt my legs get warm, I looked down to see Duncan asleep on my thighs. I couldn't help but smile and not get mad at him this time, I leaned my head against the window before drifting off to sleep wondering what will happen next…

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! I made another chapter! Yay me. Honestly I got more reviews than i requested, 5-6 for next chapter(yeah the same limit)<br>**

** Tell me how I did in this chapter. I really don't like it (probably because I've been stressed). Sorry for mistakes or OC but as I said before I like to make them different in my stories ;D.**

**PrincessXJuvie: Omg really? I hope you really enjoy mine since I'm new to this whole horror, I'm not much of a horror person so sorry if it's not scary .**

**ROCKTHEWORLD300: Ok I will try to make more fluff, it kind of hard to do it during a time where you can die or survive but just because you want more I will try my best!**

**Blackthorn-slytheren: Yeah I couldn't kill off Courtney. It wouldn't be fun without her. Oh don't worry darlin', I wasn't going to get mad if you didn't review. I'm glad you enjoy it ;3**

**BlondyCandyGirl: *Blushes* Really? I can't explain in words how much your kindness helps me relieve stress right now. Thank you sooo much doll!**

**Noah's Twin: I know . I can imagine a cute carefree Trent! Yeah Go Zombies!**

** Mrs. Perfectionist : Awwie I am happy! Thank you**

**XxPurpleChickxX: Yeah surprisingly it is, thanks! And haha Trent is kinda slow XD**

**Clarissa: OMG I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been stressed out so I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note: Read Me

**Well...Hehe this is embrassing, I apologize like a million times for not updating daily! I have been busy...Having boy issues and everything so please forgive me and if you don't care about my problems then o-o eh.**

**Ugh I feel so bad and I know that you people are still interested in reading this, I've been busy so again I apologize and hiope you continue to read this...**

**Here is a short teaser, I've been trying to finsh it but I need it edited and review before I place it on here. Leave Reviews and maybe those will give me confidence! :3**

**~PandaAlenkoChan **

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sound of destruction, I opened my eyes to see the car had completely been on fire.<p>

I turned as I looked for the group, down beside me was Duncan and he had quite a grip on me. His head had a slight bruise on it,

"D-Duncan?" I called his name, he didn't get up or budge at all,

"Duncan stop toying with me you delinquent" This time I shook him and he still didn't move at all.

'What the hell happened?' I asked my self, when did the car even blow up and where are the others?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that was very short but it is a teaser m'dears .<strong>

**Review and you will get more yayayayaya**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**I have returned with an update finally, things have been going great but I warn you this chapter is slightly short, but the next on is on its way of being typed and quite long! For those of you who still read this I thank you for continuing to read it, and those of you who leave reviews makes me happy also. Now go on and read this, I hope it's a good chapter!**

I woke up with the sound of destruction; I opened my eyes to see the car had completely been on fire.

I turned as I looked for the group, down beside me was Duncan and he had quite a grip on me. His head had a slight bruise on it,

"D-Duncan?" I called his name, he didn't get up or budge at all, "Duncan stop toying with me you delinquent" This time I shook him and he still didn't move at all.

'What the hell happened?' I asked myself, when did the car even blow up and where are the others?

* * *

><p>"Noo, not the car!" Trent acted hurt as he rubbed a fake tear from his eye; they were quite a distance from the exploding car.<p>

"That's what happens when I drive? I'm never driving again in my life" DJ told Trent who was paying no attention to him,

"I don't see Courts and Duncan".

"Your right, we've been split up so until we can find them we have to work together" DJ notified Trent who tool his Katana from his back and began to swing it around making noises.

"Come on" As before he grabbed Trent by his collar and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>"Ugh Duncan" I groaned as I placed his arm around my shoulder, I finally pried loose from his grip and now I had to help him walk.<p>

"Can you be a little more helpful?" Talking to an unconscious person...great I'm a good influence.

I threw his arm over my shoulder, 'I can't carry him all the way like this during a zombie attack' I thought to myself as he kept slumping to the side.

"Duncan wake up now!" I yelled, he groaned slightly before he fluttered his eyes open revealing his aqua colored eyes,

"Damnit Courtney..." He rubbed the bruise that laid on his head.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes, I can't hold you the entire walk, we got separated from Trent and DJ" He glanced around and noticed I was being serious,

"Damn...",  
>"Now that your able to walk now you can get off me" I pushed him and crossed my arms.<p>

"Arghh! That hurt!" Duncan had landed on the ground bottom first, I rolled my eyes and responded.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good idiot" I began to walk,

"Um Princess, missing something?" I stopped and turned my head to him, I was confused wondering what he meant.

"And what is that?",since he was still on the ground he pointed to the pile of scattered weapons that lay beside him.

"Oh, I so knew that" Duncan snickered as he got back up to his feet and grabbed his usual Shot-gun, he also picked up my machine gun.

"Catch!" He threw it at me, I caught it and cocked it,

"Let's find Trent and DJ" I told him as I went forward, and he followed beside me aiming his shotgun side by side checking to see if the zombies were coming.

* * *

><p>"That damn spitter is a real bitch, that acid burned through my clothes" DJ was pulling at the bottom of his shirt as it was missing, Trent gasps placing a hand over his mouth.<p>

"What?" DJ raised his eyebrow,

"You cursed" Trent responded in a childlike voice, DJ blinked a few times wondering why Trent was talking like that but decided it was best not to question him.

Though it was rare for DJ to curse,

"Ok, stop distracting me, we need to find the other two" As the two boys turned around a riot of zombies came running up to them.

"Aww man!" Trent pulled out his katana while DJ pulled out his gun..

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to end it there but I didn't have enough time to type it all, like I said I am sorry for taking so long forgive me! For those who are still reading, proceed and R&amp;R Please, 5 at the most.<strong>

_**Noah's Twin: Lol I hope this chapter answered your question. I finally actual did an actual chapter and not a authors note xD**_

_**CynicalSquid: Ohh I'm planning to make a lot of stuff go on. I've just had a slight writers block but it went away so I'm proceeding with the story**_

_**Elisabeth: Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long**_

_**Izzador: I've just recently started writing them again so be prepared for more and thanks for liking the story**_

_**Clarissa: Yeah everything is all better, he's mines now :D and yeah here is an update, more to come soon. Very soon**_

_**sweetElisabeth: Ok, Ok here is the continuation of the teaser ;3 **_


End file.
